Seventh Sister
The Seventh Sister is a major antagonist in the TV series Star Wars Rebels, where she appears as one of the secondary antagonists, along with her partner the Fifth Brother, of Season Two. She was originally a Jedi Knight, but later fell to the dark side and became an Inquisitor for the Galactic Empire during the early years of its rule over the galaxy. She was trained by Darth Vader, who tasked her with hunting down and killing any remaining Jedi that survived Order 66. She was voiced by Sarah Michelle Gellar, who also portrayed Kathryn Merteuil in Cruel Intentions. History Fallen Jedi The Seventh Sister was originally a female Mirialan knight of the Jedi Order during the final years of the Galactic Republic. She served in the Order at about the time of the end of the Clone Wars and reorganization of the Republic into the Galactic Empire. By the time of the early rebellions against the Empire, the Seventh Sister was already an agent of the Inquisitorius and was being sent across the galaxy to find and kill any remaining Jedi. She was trained by Darth Vader like the other Inquisitors, and even studied in the Jedi Temple in order to defeat the enemies of the Empire and maintain the Imperial regime. Search for Jedi She would first encounter one of her primary targets, Ezra Bridger, along with Sabine Wren, Zeb Orrelios, and Chopper, aboard an abandoned Republic Army medical station, where she had one of her ID9-Seeker probe droids incapacitate Chopper and record his droid sounds to lure Ezra and Sabine to her. Upon meeting them, she stated she had been seeking them for a some time, and was initially mistaken for a bounty hunter until she ignited her red-bladed lightsaber. Realizing they were facing an inquisitor, Sabine and Ezra tried to run as the Sister sic'd her probe droids upon them while briefly dueling Ezra. As they ran, Sabine and Ezra were met with the Fifth Brother, and went a different corridor. Ezra closed a blast-door to save Sabine, but was quickly captured by the Sister and her droids. The Fifth Brother tried to slay Ezra on the spot, but was stopped and derided by the Sister for his impulsiveness and lack of foresight. She stated they would use Ezra as bait to lure out the rest of their quarry before telling her colleague to find and capture Sabine. As the Fifth Brother and probe droids left to find Sabine, the Sister cuffed Ezra and took him to a room for interrogation. She mockingly complimented Ezra's lightsaber skills and considered the idea of completing Ezra's training, pointing out his current master (Kanan Jarrus) never reached the rank of Jedi Knight. Ezra acknowledged this, but rejected her offer, reminding her how Kanan was able to defeat the first Inquisitor they encountered. The Sister acknowledged the death of the Grand Inquisitor had been a surprise, but declared that with the death of her superior came new opportunities for her and the rest of the Inquisitors, which she claimed numbered many, all seeking to find Ezra and his rebels friends with the goal of killing them. Ezra pointed out if she'd been intending to kill him she would already have done so, which the Sister confirmed was accurate. For the moment. She then proceeded to interrogate Ezra, using mind-tricks in an effort to persuade him to talk while attempting to probe his mind for information. Ezra was able to resist despite being subject to pain, as the Sister used psychological tactics, attempting to instill fear and doubt into Ezra. Seeing this was leading nowhere, she complimented Ezra's ability to hide his fear while feigning pity for him, stating he was not strong enough to protect his friends. Ezra argued he was becoming more powerful, but the Sister declared that the Jedi of old were dead and thus there was no one to train him. Ezra foolishly declared not all Jedi were dead, which the Sister inwardly took as a virtual confirmation of her primary target, whom she brought up by telling Ezra she and her colleagues were aware of Ahsoka Tano. When Ezra tried to play dumb, the Sister ignited her lightsaber, stating while she needed him alive there was nothing to stop her from dismembering him, and demanded Ahsoka's location. When Ezra again refused to divulge anything, the Fifth Brother returned with Sabine his prisoner. After a brief word with each other, they were contacted by "Commander Meiloorun" (Zeb Orrelios), who asked why they had not made their check-in. With the Fifth Brother holding his saber to Sabine's throat, Ezra complied with their demands to summon the rebel fleet and bring Ahsoka along. The Inquisitors took their two teenage prisoners to a hanger, where they intended to capture the coming rebels and kill most of them. Very slowly. But unknown to them, Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb had managed to speak with each other through the comm without giving themselves away, and Zeb had the Phantom mini-shuttle magnetized to the hanger ceiling, which Ezra and Sabine noticed, to their relief. Unfortunately, one of the Sister's probe droids noticed too, leading Zeb to de-magnetize the Phantom and start shooting at the two Inquisitors. While they were distracted in deflecting Zeb's blaster-fire, Ezra retrieved his lightsaber from the Sister's belt, and Zeb brought the shuttle around to pick up his comrades. Switching tactics, the Inquisitors used telekinesis to prevent their quarry from escaping. This only spurred Sabine to shoot at them, forcing the Fifth Brother to break off his hold and use his saber to protect himself and his colleague while the Sister struggled to prevent their prey from escaping. Ultimately, she could not hold them and they got away, to the disgruntled Sister's irritation. Abducting Children of the Force Sometime later, the two Inquisitors acted on one of their secondary objectives, to find and capture Force-sensitive children, and had a ship carrying passengers tractor-beamed so they could board. They immediately saw their objective, an old woman named Darja carrying her granddaughter, Alora. Realizing they were coming for her, Darja tried to get off the ship but the Brother used the Force to prevent the door from opening. They abducted Darja's granddaughter Alora, and butchered the other passengers to eliminate any witnesses and left Darja for dead (but she survived when Ahsoka found the ship and took Darja to the Rebels to help her). They then moved on to find an Ithorian infant, Pypey, and discovered the child was in the possession of Zeb, one of their rebel targets, and quickly gave chase. They chased Zeb into a residential apartment building, where the Sister left one of her droids to keep lookout Following the infant's cries, they quickly found their quarry, along with Kanan and Ezra. During the pursuit the Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister conflicted on their course of action. The Fifth Brother led them to a room where they'd heard the infant's cries, only to find it was a recording, to the Brother's fury and the Sister's amusement. They managed to catch up with their quarry again, coming very close to killing Ezra as he tried to escape with Pypey in the vent system when Kanan and Zeb confronted the Inquisitors. The Sister and Kanan crossed blades while Zeb and the brother briefly grappled only for the Brother to Force-Push Zeb into a wall while the Sister used her superior agility to beat back Kanan. Zeb and Kanan leapt out of the building onto a speeder, leading to a car (speeder) chase through the streets until the Fifth Brother threw his saber at their quarries' speeder, causing it to crash and the case continued on foot. Encountering Ahsoka Tano The Inquisitors chased Zeb and Kanan towards the locked down spaceport, where they easily subdued the three rebels and would have taken them prisoner when the spaceport doors opened, revealing their primary target: Ahsoka Tano. The Sister stated this to be unexpected but not unwelcome, and the Inquisitors quickly clashed with the former Jedi. To their shock however, they found Ahsoka to be too skilled and powerful for them. The Sister fared better because of her speed and agility while Ahsoka easily beat the Fifth Brother aside. As they dueled, Ahsoka stated she knew why the Inquisitors were abducting children, to which the Sister said "Well, who doesn't want to be a mother?" Despite proving to be a more effective foe than the Brother, The Sister was soon disarmed by Ahsoka, who then Force-Pushed the Inquisitor into a pillar and declared she was beaten. The Sister merely laughed, having already summoned Stormtrooper reinforcements and stated Ahsoka was beaten, and that her capture would please Lord Vader. Ahsoka then noticed her friends flying over head, and said "Tell your master he'll have to wait" before easily making her escape, once again leaving the Inquisitors thwarted (more so because earlier on, Zeb had found their personal tie fighters and baby Alora, whom he had rescued while he and Chopper left the tie fighters destroyed). But while their prey had escaped, the Inquisitors knew where to find them, thanks to the Sister's probe droid having spied on Ezra and recorded his dialogue, revealing the rebels were on Garel. Assault on Garel The Seventh Sister later led the attack on the secret rebel base on Garel with the Fifth Brother and Agent Kallus in tow. During the battle, the two Inquisitors once again encountered Ezra Bridger, this time determined to fight his way back to Lothal to find information about his parents. An enraged Bridger declared that they would not stand in his way this time, to which the Sister replied "Come and prove it!" Bridger obliged by igniting his lightsaber and charged at them, but Kanan was there to blast the door between them shut, separating the two foes and allowing the rebels to once again escape. Seeking Information After another battle with the two and managing to escape again, Ezra, Kanan and Ahsoka decided to seek out knowledge on how to defeat the Inquisitors and their masters. After being sent to Malachor by Master Yoda from a hidden Jedi temple on Lothal, the Inquisitors discovered them but were greeted by a vision of the Grand Inquisitor, who fought them off while the Jedi left the temple. Attack on Malachor The Inquisitors later came into contact with the Eighth Brother on Malachor and they encountered the Jedi once again, but were unexpectedly thrawted by the former Sith Lord Darth Maul, who had helped Ezra Bridger find a Sith Holocron with much knowledge of the dark side. The Eighth Brother had been sent to find the old Sith Lord and Maul had cast aside his title of "Darth". Maul ingnited a double bladed red lightsaber of his own and battled the three Sith Inquisitors one-to-three and proved to be more than a match for all three of them, causing them to fall back. Later, the Inquisitors ambushed the four companions a top of the Sith temple, where Maul grabbed the Sister via force choke and urged the boy to strike her down. But Ezra could not bring himself to deliver the killing blow, resulting in Maul killing the Sister himself, warning the boy that his hesitation and mercy could cost his life, or the lives of his friends. Trivia *Like The Grand Inquisitor, the Seventh Sister wields a double-bladed Lightsaber that can rotate its blades. The only difference is the disc design features markings and two points on each side. *Ironically, she is voiced by Sarah Michelle Gellar, the real life wife of Freddie Prinze Jr. who voices Kanan Jarrus, a Jedi Knight and one of the Sister's enemies. Her voice was digitally altered in post-production as proven by a 2017 video on YouTube. *Her species and dark side affiliation led some fans to speculate that the Seventh Sister was in fact Barriss Offee, but no evidence exists to support the theory. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Female Category:Dark Knights Category:Assassins Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Enforcer Category:Fighters Category:Nameless Category:Humanoid Category:Strategic Category:Sophisticated Category:Military Category:Arrogant Category:Misanthropes Category:Oppressors Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychics Category:Mischievous Category:Stalkers Category:Archenemy Category:Obsessed Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Deceased Category:Totalitarians Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Abusers Category:Torturer